Finale (Part 1)
Finale (Part 1) is the twenty-fourth episode of Power Rangers Hyper Force (Toonwriter's version). This is the first part of the series finale. Christopher Khayman Lee made a guest appearance, reprising his role as Andros, and Mike Ginn and Karan Ashley returned to play Gem and Aisha Campbell respectively. Synopsis As Marv's call for help went out, certain rangers from their past answer by showing up on the ship. Along with them and Andros, they will try to stop the Alliance Leader from completing his plans. Plot Andros, the Space Red Ranger, starts to take account of all the villains present at the United Alliance of Evil meeting. As he begins to make his way to the dinner table he is grabbed by Joe and is teleported to the Hyperforce Rangers' time ship. Confused as to what has happened, the Hyperforce Rangers try to fill Andros in on the threat of "The Leader" while delicately trying to avoid altering history. On board the time ship Andros meets other allies of the Hyperforce Rangers that have traversed time and space to come and help upon receiving the Hyperforce Rangers' message: the wizard Merlin, the S.P.D. B-Squad Green Ranger Detective Keanu Song, the Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger Aisha and the RPM Ranger Operator Series Gold Gem. After the allies get caught up on the Hyperforce Rangers' exploits with "The Leader" and Vesper's current situation with being stuck inside Alpha 55, the group goes over the plan to stop "The Alliance" from altering history by using a hologram to trick "The Leader" into being blown up with explosives. Gem reveals that he has set up more explosives around the perimeter of the United Alliance of Evil meeting place as a backup plan while he builds additional explosives for the group to use. Andros decides to continue on as if he were still on his original mission to rescue Zordon while the Hyperforce Rangers go about their plans to stop "The Leader". Vesper puts Alpha 55 on speaker so that the rest of the group can hear him and prepares the hologram of Marv while the group teleports to the dinner meeting. As they prepare to make their move the Hyperforce Rangers notice multiple time ships appearing in the sky. At first the Hyperforce Rangers are confused, but come to an educated conclusion that these time ships are likely the ones stolen by "The Alliance" and not additional reinforcements from Time Force. The Hyperforce Rangers recognize "The Leader" as he approaches Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. "The Leader" reveals his true identity to Rita and Zedd as their son Thrax. Before the Hyperforce Rangers can react to Thrax, Dark Specter appears. Dark Specter reveals to the United Alliance of Evil that he has Zordon prisoner and is draining him of his energy. Andros attempts to distract Thrax by trying to throw his hood over his head, but is grabbed by Thrax instead. Thrax impertinently proclaims his superiority to the crowd of villains at being the ultimate evil while the Hyperforce Rangers set off the perimeter explosives as a distraction and Chloe transforms into her Pink Battle Warrior form. Joe strikes Thrax in the back causing him to drop Andros. Merlin suggests to Marv that this might be the perfect time to launch the Marv hologram. Vesper grows increasingly annoyed at being referred to as Alpha 55, but eventually complies by launching the Marv hologram. Eddie and Jack reach Zordon and try to explain the situation with time being altered while trying to save him. Jack tells Vesper to quit wasting time by asking for wishes from Zordon and to scan him for making a potential Zordon hologram to use in the future. As one of the stolen time ships gets close to Zordon, members of "The Alliance" launch themselves toward Zordon. "Vespa" has Alpha 55's chest lower and blast one of "The Alliance" members sending him hurling off into space. Eddie and Chloe successively combine their power to freeze the lava draining Zordon's power. Jack attempts to expel the lava elsewhere, but fails. Chloe has Jack launch her in the air and she uses her Hyperion Bow to take out the remaining members of "The Alliance" coming towards Zordon. Zordon lends a little of his strength to Eddie to power up his Oceanus Trident. Gem and Goldar clash in a head on head battle, but Gem is dazed as he is knocked to the ground. Aisha tries to distract Goldar with a dance as Andros uses his Galaxy Glider to strike Goldar. Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd discuss Thrax's potential to succeed and replace Dark Specter. Divatox and Elgar take cover under one of the tables as the various factions of the United Alliance of Evil are left confused in the chaos of the various attacks. Merlin lends his power to Marv to make the Marv hologram look more spectacular and distract Thrax. Annoyed, Thrax begins to drain the crowd of villains of their energy; killing Elgar, the Machine Empire's Royal House of Gadgetry and groups of Quantrons in the process. As Goldar is distracted by the Marv hologram Andros, Gem and Aisha do a combined pincer attack on board the Galaxy Glider to knock Goldar unconscious on the ground. Astronema keeps her distance observing the situation as Gem declares his victory over Goldar. Dark Specter confronts "Vespa" and Chloe in the middle of a conversation about Vesper missing her head of hair. Vesper remarks that Dark Specter is familiar to their deceased volcanic foe Velchanos. Eddie and Jack try to convince Dark Specter to destroy Thrax. Dark Specter does not trust the Hyperforce Rangers, but agrees that Thrax must be eliminated. As the Marv hologram continues to make a mockery of Thrax's abilities Dark Specter laughs at Thrax. Enraged, Thrax begins to absorb Dark Specter's energy. Marv and Joe attempt to boost Dark Specter's power. Thrax decides he has had enough and launches the full force of the energy back into Dark Specter's chest obliterating him. As Chloe quips about Dark Specter's death in retaliation for being silenced earlier by him Vesper decides to take this inopportune moment to ask why Eddie doesn't look at her in the same romantic way as "Vespa" despite wearing her best undergarments to get his attention. One of the stolen time ships swoops in and grabs Zordon with a gigantic claw. the stolen time ship attempts to pull Zordon inside as Eddie, Chloe and "Vespa" grab hold of Zordon, but only Chloe manages to maintain hold. The Hyperforce Rangers, Andros, Aisha, Gem, Song and Merlin unleash the full force of their attacks upon Thrax. Thrax attempts to absorb their attack, but becomes overwhelmed by the power. Thrax falls over in a massive explosion, unleashing a wave of dark energy upon Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, strengthening them. Rita and Zedd decide that a direct attack with their new found dark powers may not be wise without a plan and teleport away. The members of "The Alliance" on board the stolen time ship shoot Chloe off of Zordon's tube. As Chloe falls she calls upon her Phoenix Hyper Zord and attempts to break the claw holding Zordon, but accidentally knocks Zordon into the stolen time ship instead. Andros, Gem, Aisha, Merlin and Song decide to stay back and hold off the few survivors of the United Alliance of Evil as the Hyperforce Rangers escape to their time ship and chase after Zordon. Aisha thrashes Divatox like a rag doll while Astronema attacks Andros. Joe fails to put a tracker on the stolen time ship with Zordon, but an inner voice speaks to Chloe. Recognizing the voice as the same one who told her to destroy the Corona Aurora, Chloe pinpoints the stolen time ship with Zordon. As the course of time continues to be severely altered from the unfolding events the Hyperforce Rangers' time ship sets chase for Zordon. Cast *Peter Sudarso - Marvin Shih (Hyper Force Red Ranger) *Andre Meadows - Eddie Banks (Hyper Force Blue Ranger) *Paul Schrier - Jack Dealgoode Thomas (Hyper Force Yellow Ranger) *Cristina Vee - Vesper Vasquez (Hyper Force Black Ranger) *Meghan Camarena - Chloe Ashford (Hyper Force Pink Ranger) *Yoshi Sudarso - Joe Shih (Hyper Force Green Ranger) *Christopher Khayman Lee - Andros (In Space Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley - Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Mike Ginn - Gem (Ranger Operator Series Gold Ranger) *Leo Howard - Tyler Crowson (Beast Rider Omega) *Li Ming Hu - Gemma (Ranger Operator Series Gold Silver) *Ho-Sung Pak - Keanu Song (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Nicolas Cage - Merlin Notes Category:Power Rangers Hyper Force (Toonwriter's version) Category:Episodes Category:Toonwriter